Traps (Saw)
One of the main primary focuses on the ''Saw ''movies are the traps that the characters Jigsaw and his apprentices create for their victims. In the franchise, Jigsaw captures and places individuals into traps because they wasted or misused their lives; each trap served the purpose of testing their victims will to live. As such, these devices force subjects into near-death situations where they are typically given the opportunity to either save themselves or simply die. In accordance to Jigsaw's ideology, these traps are mean't to act as a form of immediate rehabilitation for the subject upon completion, work rewarding the survivor with a new lease on life and ridding them of their vices. However that if the subject doesn't fail or die, which is usually the case the majority of the time. Jigsaw calls these traps "games" and "tests". They are six types of traps: * '''Standard: '''Devices or scenarios applied to a victim or victims, often with the effect of causing serious bodily harm or death if not removed by completing a given task with a certain time period. Their are some traps however which are inescapable which are usually traps created by Amanda Young or sometimes Mark Hoffman. * '''Competition: '''Traps involving two or more victims who can individually pass their test, but only at the expense of the other victim's failure. Only one or two victims are able to survive these tests. * '''Tests: '''Games that involve a victim being given "rules" or a specific task, verbally. The outcome of the test is affected by whether or not the victim follows the "rules" and wins, or breaks the "rules" and loses. Losing usually results in the death of a character or some sort of loss such as suffering serious injuries or causing the deaths of loved ones and friends. * '''Trials: '''A series of tests or traps that the subjects must face with the intent of gauging the characters psychological progress from the beginning of the series up until the Final Test. * '''Final Tests: '''The Final Test is the last test of Trials. Culminates in a final decision that is designed to directly relate to and put to use what the character has learned from each of their proceeding trials. * '''Security: '''Traps designed to halt the progress of their victims and to prevent them from advancing. Other Security Traps are used to protect Jigsaw and his apprentices from the police or other attackers. Saw The Bathroom The Razor Wire Maze The Flammable Jelly The Reverse Bear Trap Drill Chair Quadruple Shotgun Hallway Zep's Test Saw II The Flytrap The Electrified Staircase The Nerve Gas House The Magnum Eyehole The Furnace The Needle Pit The Razor Box Eric's Test Saw III The Classroom Trap The Angel Trap The Shotgun Collar Jeff's Test Freezer Room Pig Vat The Rack Jeff's Final Test Amanda's Test Saw IV The Knife Chair Mausoleum Trap Rigg's Tests The Hair Trap The Bedroom Trap The Spike Trap The Ice Block Trap Perez and Strahm's Tests Hoffman's Test Saw V The Pendulum Trap The Cube Trap The Fatal Five's Tests The Collars The Jars The Electric Bathtub The Blade Trap The Coffin Trap Saw VI The Game Room William's Tests The Breathing Room The Hanging Room The Steam Room The Carousel Room Tara's Test Jill's Test Saw 3D The Public Execution Trap The Horsepower Trap The Lawnmowers Bobby's Tests The Metal Casket The Fishing Line The Wheel The Hangman The Wisdom Teeth Combination The Hooks The Sentry Gun Trap The Cyanide Box Dr. Gordon's Test Saw the Video Game The Detox Chair Trap The Pendulum Trap The Iron Maiden Trap The Backbreaker Trap The Furnace Trap The Impaler Trap Tapp's Final Test Saw II: Fresh and Blood The Deathmask The Glass Elevator Michael's Tests The Revolver Trap The Tank The Crushing Table The Elevator The Burning Rack Campbell's Final Test (Path of Blood) Michael's Final Test (Path of Flesh) = Category:Saw Traps